


Fall Wind

by Stonelist



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonelist/pseuds/Stonelist
Relationships: Ran Nagisa/Tomoe Hiyori
Kudos: 4





	Fall Wind

01

秋末冬初的气温和Eden的相性不是很好，半冷不冷的天气像干扰和平的小鬼。

日和尤其不喜欢这样的日子，他喜欢夏天，喜欢阳光，讨厌低温度的阴郁。然而粉丝们很喜欢看他被冻到的样子，只要看Eve的官方账号，最近点赞最多的一条推特是他的搭档拍的日和搓手的照片，照片里的日和没有露出他标志性的灿烂笑容、皱着眉且抿着嘴，一副不开心的模样；纯用粉丝觉得这样的他比较真性情来安慰他，然而他还是像公主一样发着脾气，把购物袋都塞给纯拎的同时还要把手往纯的衣服口袋里塞：“ジュンくん，你这样说显得像是在嘲笑我哦！”

“不要故意曲解我的意思啊，おひいさん。”纯叹着气，还是任他随便操作。

两人打打闹闹地走着路，风往每一个行人的身上吹；ES大楼离这条街还有很远的路、一时还打不到车，不过也没办法，在这样的情况面前，每个人都是平等的。

“ジュンくん最近是不是又悄悄锻炼了……哎，那边，那不是……”

“怎么了？”纯顺着他的视线看过去，

“哇，那不是阿凪前辈，他怎么会在那里！”

02

街上的行人其实并不算少，而凪砂就那么蹲在街边，背对着他们、不知道在干什么，散开的头发随便地披在背后。纯远远地站在后面，看着日和一步一步地靠近那边、小心翼翼地不让自己发出声音，一时间不知道蹲在那里的凪砂前辈和慢慢靠近的弯着腰的おひいさん谁看起来更像猫；过了一会儿他看见凪砂侧抬起头，他们两个对视着讲了几句话，日和就一起蹲了下去。

……看起来是不得不接近的样子了呢。

纯走过去，发现正让他们两个并排蹲着看的不是别的，只是地面缝隙间生长出来的一撮野草——他对于这些是一窍不通、自然而然地觉得是野草，实际上是什么他并不清楚；然而只是这样一撮野草，却让他们组合的两大看板共同盯着看，还完全没有收敛的趋势。

“啊，ジュンくん!”日和突然抬起头，笑容满面，“你先回去吧，记得把我的东西都放在桌上，不准往沙发上放，更不能弄丢哦！”

“这样吗，可以是可以，不过你记得早点回去哦？”“当然当然，你放心就好！”

于是纯拎着日和的若干个购物袋独自先往回走了，走出去几十米远才想起来，他怎么会心甘情愿蹲在那里，不是嫌冷吗？

……

“日和くん，”凪砂的视线还停留在那撮野草上面，“你觉得生命，是什么东西？”

“嗯，生命吗？不知道呀，大概就是我和凪砂くん的意思吧！”日和回答得干脆利落。

“嗯……”凪砂抬起头望向他、他们再次对视，日和看着他用手指抚摸下巴，

“生命是独立的个体，往往是有目的的存在。日和くん和我当然是生命，我们有着生活的目的，我们想要让Eden成为最强的组合、想要成为最有实力的偶像，但这不是我们的本能，”他说，“真正的本能，是这片草叶上的瓢虫在做的事情，它在缓慢地移动，在寻找自己的位置……”

“嗯嗯，确实是这样呢！”

“日和くん，我不曾在所有人所熟悉的环境中成长，不太清楚那样的事情的具体含义。”凪砂说得很认真，“我只知道人类会有生理本能，然而总该还有种心理本能。有的目的是没有理由的，就像瓢虫理所当然地会一直在草叶上移动，人类，也会有这样的情况吗？”

“唔，凪砂くん的想法很有道理呢！”

日和对他笑着，看起来有点像是想好好回答他的问题，又有点像不想。他做出了和凪砂类似的动作，把手抬起来、手指抚摸着下巴，沉默了几秒钟；然而打破沉默的却是凪砂——在对方出声前，日和发现他的眼神出现了微妙的变化，准确来说是定格在了自己的手指上。

“日和くん，你是不是很冷？”凪砂说，“你的指尖冻红了。”

“……”

于是他们站起身、一起动身回ES大楼，凪砂不记得路但日和认识，毕竟他也一个人出来办过很多事情。由于冷的事情被指了出来，他们两个理所当然地手牵着手——这已然是一种日常，他们当然不曾忘记过互相取暖的感觉。

一路上他们随便说着几句话，但大多数时候都是和谐的沉默。不知是不是天公作美，吹在这条街上的风，好像变得稍微柔和了一点。

……

03

最近的Eden不是很忙，茨似乎是想把资源多分配给别的组合一些，因而他们实际上约等于在放假。纯是游戏派，在没有被使唤的时候都过得像个沉迷游戏的男高中生；日和过得自然很轻松，时不时地拉着队友出去逛街、不乐意走动的时候就窝在宿舍里睡上一整天，像个贵族该有的样子那样随心所欲。

“茨那家伙，好像没有放假的说法呢。”日和喝着饮料，“他一天到晚泡在事务所里忙这忙那，看样子也挺乐在其中的，随他去就是了！”

“那凪砂前辈呢？”

“凪砂くん？”日和扬起眉，“其实他的行动轨迹也很简单啦！以前在梦之咲的时候他喜欢泡图书馆，现在他想看什么书都有人送过去，自然是大多数时候都窝在房间里看书吧？那孩子就是这样的脾气，没事的，他开心就好！”

“那他上次怎么会蹲在路边，像个……”像个蘑菇，“走丢的小孩？”

“哈哈哈，ジュンくん的直觉对了一次呢！”日和笑得很开心，“他后来说是自己想出去散散心，走着走着就不知道自己到了哪里、刚好又看到了感兴趣的东西，就那样蹲着了！凪砂くん真是可爱呢，如果有粉丝拍了照片上传到sns上，不知道茨会想个说辞把他的人设圆回去还是干脆想个办法逼迫人家删帖，把事情压下去呢？”

“不要用这样的表情讨论这种严肃的公关话题啊。”纯吐槽。

“嘛，那种事情其实怎样都无所谓啦！”日和打了个哈欠，“好像有点困了，要不睡个午觉——我打算自然醒，绝对不准喊醒我哦？天塌下来也不行哦！”

“好的，好的，天塌下来也不喊醒你。”纯答应下来，打开电脑准备随便打会游戏；不一会儿后面就安静下来，可以料想到对方近来心情确实很好，睡眠方面十分轻松。

在这样的情况下，宿舍的门突然被敲响。

“啊，千万别再敲了！”纯从椅子上弹起来、反应迅速地回过头，见日和依然背对着自己并没有被吵醒，暗暗舒了一口气——要是被弄醒，这家伙可是真的会发脾气的。他走过去开门，边开边轻声对来人说：“欢迎光临，请问有什么事吗，我们这里有人在睡……哎，阿凪前辈？”

“嗯，是我。”

凪砂穿着常服、依然散着头发，看起来比舞台上的样子柔和太多倍，“怎么了，看起来我来得不是时候？”

“也没有啦，只是おひいさん在睡觉，他应该不想被叫醒来着。”

“这样啊。”

04

凪砂轻轻关上门，走到床边去看日和睡着的样子。日和依然背对着外面的方向，盖着毯子、弓着背，凪砂只看得见他的后颈；不知是出于什么想法，他伸出手去，想把日和身体的朝向硬掰向自己这边。

纯发现不对劲的时候已经太晚，对方已经上手操作——他单手搭住日和的肩膀、把日和的睡姿慢慢地掰成了另外一个方向，于是他们面对面了；他看到的是一张安宁的睡颜，对方理所当然地双眼轻阖、微张着嘴，一副毫无防备的模样。

纯在侧边看着这一切，做好了日和睁开眼睛的准备；然而他看到的，只是凪砂保持着原样盯了对方很久。

然后，他缓缓地笑了。

“纯，待会请把这个给日和くん。”他转过头，轻声说着扬了扬手里的东西、起身把它放到桌上，“我先走了。”

“好的，回见——”

门刚刚关上，纯就听到床那边传来轻快声音：“刚才来的是凪砂くん吗？好新鲜呀！他好像是第一次来我们这里呢，不知道能不能顺利找到回去的路？”

“原来你醒了，为什么要装睡？”

“不是我故意装睡的哦！”日和瞪大眼睛，“直觉上觉得是凪砂くん，因为是很新鲜的体验所以没有立刻打断而已，还在纠结要不要睁眼，他就出去了！”

“说得好像很无辜的样子呢……”

“比起这个，他是不是想给我什么东西？快点快点，把桌上那个给我看看！凪砂くん居然也会送礼物呢——”

日和从纯手上接过东西，坐在床上低着头，眼睛一时间睁得更大。纯说：“那个是瓢虫的标本吧，凪砂前辈最近是对昆虫学感兴趣了吗？”

“唔……”“表情变了呢，你是不是讨厌这样的昆虫？”

“没有哦，七星瓢虫什么的，不是很美丽嘛。”日和笑着摇摇头，“不过他以前抓虫子回家的时候，我确实被吓到过！”

……

凪砂站在楼下打电话：“茨，你现在有空吗？可以来接我吗？”

“嗯，好的。之后不会再这样了。嗯。”

挂断电话后，他抬起头仰望天空。

心理本能什么的，大概是他自己刚做过的事吧。

end


End file.
